


Akai Ito

by Tshilaba



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tshilaba/pseuds/Tshilaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are red threads that connect us all. Normally, only the gods can see them. But sometimes, they bless mortals with the ability.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Akai Ito

"Are you awake, little puppy?"

The wolf's blue eyes blinked open slowly. He stared around for a few moments before spotting a red-haired, imp-like creature floating a few feet away.

"Hmm... You don't seem to remember; that's what happens, I suppose. I _did_ say I would see you again..."

The wolf shook his head. _This is stu--_ He froze midthought as he caught sight of his paws. _PAWS?!_

The imp laughed as the wolf pup bolted around wildly, yipping in panic, until he crashed headlong into a tree.

She shook her head in disappointment. _This is the hero chosen by the gods..._ Floating over, she landed near him. “Your name is Link, right?”

A nod.

“My name is Midna. I'm one of the Twili; their princess to be exact.”

Her statement fell upon a confused stare.

“Well, I remember you. Though, your previous incarnation was a bit older.” The Twili glanced over her companion's form. “ _Much_ older,” she amended, smirking.

Link shook his head, climbing to his feet.

“So, first things first, there's someone you need to meet. Come with me.” She drifted out of the clearing.

The wolf growled softly but followed her.


End file.
